It Only Took A Minute
by MiraiTrunksLuvR
Summary: Mirai Trunks is trying to find a way to bring all the ones killed by The Andriods and Cell back. Upon his thinking he finds a ship. Who's could it be and why is it there?
1. The Girl Next Door

It Only Took A Minute  
  
Chapter 1: The Girl Next Door  
  
  
  
After going back to the past, Trunks returned to his time. He successfully defeated the Androids and the bio-android Cell, but it didn't bring the ones who lost their lives back. No matter how many times he wished, it wouldn't help. The only person he has left is Bulma, his mother. Trunks never did much but train, in case the Earth would be a target once again. Trunks walked downstairs and to the kitchen. He sat at the table and held his head in his hands. Bulma looked at him with worry. Trunks never said anything much, all he did was train and sit around silently.  
  
"Trunks.. what is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing mom."  
  
"Trunks, I know something is wrong. You haven't been yourself since you came back from the past."  
  
"Nothing is wrong, just tired."  
  
"Lying isn't working son!"  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
He left the table and walked outside. He flew down to the park and sat by the lake that twinkled under the moonlight. He sighed and stared into the water. Bulma was worried. She walked up to her room and went to sleep. Trunks kicked rocks into the lake and then looked up at the moon. He laid in the grass and watched the stars. He was deep in thought, hoping he would find a way to bring them back. All of them. He closed his eyes. He re- opened his eyes and looked up. He sighed and stood up, brushing himself off. He started walking and down the street he saw something. He rubbed his eyes and looked again but he saw nothing. He blinked and continued to walk. All he could think about was getting them back. Trying to find some way. He turned the corner and stopped in his tracks. He shook his head and walked on.  
  
He looked back up at the stars, trying to find a sign. Nothing. He was beginning to lose hope. He continued walking. A moving van drove by him and he watched. The van was out of sight and Trunks just stood there. He looked around and thought he saw something. The second time he looked, nothing. He rubbed his eyes and walked back to the park. It was always quiet at the park that time of night. He sat under a tree, thinking. He looked up and saw, what appeared to be a shooting star, but it wasn't. It crashed head on about thirty feet behind him. Trunks ran to the crater it made and looked down. It was a ship. It opened and nothing was in it. Trunks flew down the crater to investigate. All he found was bloody clothing and a sword handle, but no blade. Trunks grabbed it and flew home. He walked inside and heard Bulma talking to someone. He hid the thing in his jacket and walked into the kitchen. When he got there he saw three people along with Bulma. Two older people and a young girl around his age.  
  
"Well Trunks welcome back. Do you plan on staying long?!" Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
The young girl turned around and looked at him. Trunks looked at her then at the floor. The girl had long, dark red hair and pretty brown eyes. She was wearing a very strange dress and had a tiara-like thing on her forehead. The other two looked at him as well. The man had black spiky hair and a red band around his head while the woman had long pink hair and light purple eyes. She wore the same kind of dress her daughter wore but different colors. Trunks forced a smile and walked into the living room. He sat on the couch and sighed.  
  
"Trunks come back here please."  
  
Trunks groaned and walked over to his mother. He looked at all three of them and then at his mother.  
  
"Trunks, these are our new nieghbors. Karaimo, Alexia and their daughter Crystal."  
  
"Hello.."  
  
Trunks looked at Crystal and smiled a little. She smiled back and waved. Trunks held the thing close to him, hoping that he could make it to his room without it being seen. But the ship. Who was in it? And why is it on Earth? 


	2. The Awakening

It Only Took a Minute  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Awakening  
  
Trunks held the thing close to him and looked at his mother. She was too busy talking, what else is new? But she kept looking at him. He glanced at Crystal and smiled. She tilted her head and smiled back. Trunks looked at her parents, who were too busy listening to Bulma. Whatever was in the ship has more power beyond normal conception. Trunks walked out of the kitchen and to the staircase. He ran upstairs quickly and into his room, carefully shutting the door. He walked over to his bed and threw the sword handle on it. When he looked again the handle revealed seven crystal that sparkled in the sun. He raised his eyebrow and grabbed one of the crystals. He placed it back on his bed and all seven of them pulled together. Trunks jumped back as the crystals attached to the handle and created a blade. Trunks' eyes illuminated with the blades glow and electricity. He went to grab it but was electrocuted. Now Trunks wants to know what was in that ship. Does it have good intentions or bad?  
  
-SOMEWHERE I HAVEN'T THOUGHT UP YET-  
  
He placed the excess energy in the tube and the dial went up. He walked over to the red devil Dabura and grabbed the energy he stole. He placed it and it was full. The dial read Full on it and the ball started smoking. Electricity filled the ship and Dabura just stood there, watching. Then a strange creature walked into the room. Its mechanical tail swayed back and forth and when it spoke, it had a feminine voice. Dabura looked at him and smirked.  
  
"Frieza we have done it.. Majin Buu is now resurrected." Dabura said.  
  
"I see that now.. but it makes no difference to me. What I want is dead and it wasn't I who killed him."  
  
"Well it doesn't matter now. We will dominate the universe."  
  
"I can hardly wait."  
  
Frieza licked his lips and laughed evilly. Babidi watched as the ball opened like and egg hatching. Standing there was a pink globbed person who carried the characteristics of an infant. A strong infant with unfathomable powers. He walked out of the ball and looked at Babadi, then stuck his tongue out and laughed. Babidi had a disgusted look on his face. Dabura and Frieza looked at Buu like he wasn't strong enough, but they don't know how wrong they are.  
  
"BUU!!!" Babidi screamed.  
  
"Buu no like you.. Buu go sleep."  
  
"I had the power to rise you I have the power to destroy you!!"  
  
Buu remained silent and cooperative. Babidi cackled and walked over to Dabura. Dabura looked down and nodded like he knew what Babidi was going to say. Babidi walked away and Dabura entered the meditation room. Frieza grunted and strolled away leaving Buu by himself. Buu blinked and laughed like a school girl.  
  
-Back to Trunks-  
  
Trunks fell back as the blade disappeared. The handle fell to the ground and Trunks just looked at it. Trunks crawled to the handle and grabbed it. Then Trunks sensed a high power level heading towards Earth. Trunks' heart skipped a beat and he ran downstairs with the handle in his pocket. Bulma looked at Trunks as he grabbed his sword.  
  
"Trunks what's wrong."  
  
"I sense a high power level, and I don't think their intentions are good at all."  
  
"Be careful Honey!!"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
Trunks flared up into super saiyajin mode and ran out the door. He flew to where the ship would land and just as expected, it landed there. Trunks stood their in fighting stance, ready to attack. The first one to greet him was Frieza. Trunks watched as the rage inside him grew. Then Dabura escorted Buu out and they all stood there, watching Trunks and bickering. Trunks growled to himself and powered up more. Frieza looked at him and smirked.  
  
"Well boys, looks like the punk wants a challenge."  
  
"I'll pay money for him to beat Buu."  
  
They all laughed and Trunks became angered. But before he could make a move Karaimo and Crystal appeared. Trunks looked at them in suspicion. Karaimo gave Crystal the go ahead and he went super saiyajin. Trunks stumbled back and watched in amazement. He straightened himself up and continued to watch Karaimo. Crystal walked over to Trunks and got extremely close to him. She placed her hands gently upon his chest and snatched the sword from his pocket. Trunks fell over and looked at her. She smiled sweetly and ran to her father's side. She held the sword as it created the blade once again. And as this happened Crystal changed into the Ultimate Warrior of Jurai. Trunks watched as she was surrounded by a light blue aura. The next surprise was just about to come. After a couple of minutes, her power level skyrocketed as she went into super saiyajin 2 mode.  
  
Trunks had seen it all. A female super saiyajin and a Juraian princess together. But one thing puzzled him. He found the owner of the sword and two other saiyajins. But are they here for good purposes or are they acting like it. And how did Crystal know he had the sword? The awakening of a princess and saiyajin came, but why are they on Earth? What does Earth have that they want? And why the hell is Frieza and those other guys here? 


	3. The Downfall

It Only Took a Minute  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Downfall  
  
Trunks watched on. Buu laughed and ran to Karaimo. Buu wacked Crystal away easily as she crash landed into a cliff. Buu powered up and attacked Karaimo. He dodged Buu's attacks barely. Buu kicked him down but he stood up and blasted him, only for it to bounce off of him and hit himself. Karaimo flew backward and stopped himself, then he attacked Buu, who endured every punch Karaimo threw. Karaimo as desperate and he powered up 2 levels, making him all bulky. He attacked Buu but it was no use. The transformation made him 10 times slower than before. But without a second to lose, a sword went right through Karaimo's chest and he fell to the ground. Trunks' eyes widened and he ran to Karaimo. Karaimo coughed up blood and l0ooked at Trunks.  
  
"Please boy, take care of my little girl."  
  
"I can still help you."  
  
"It's too late, I've done what I could."  
  
Karaimo's head hit the ground and didn't move. Trunks' eyes swelled up in tears and he transformed into the third level without any loss of speed and power. He glared over at Buu and the electricity surrounding his body flared up. Crystal finally woke up and looked at them. She noticed a limp body and screamed in terror. Crystal stood up and ran, but before she reached it she was tripped by a long mechanical tail. The tail grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up.  
  
"Frieza put her down, it's me you want to contend with."  
  
"What makes you any different?"  
  
"I am Vegeta's son."  
  
Frieza glared at Trunks and dropped Crystal to the ground. He smirked and powered up. Trunks stood there. Frieza laughed but before another move was made, Crystal sliced Frieza in half. Trunks watched and smiled. Dabura attacked Crystal but she faded. Dabura stopped dead in his tracks and looked around frantically. Crystal appeared behind him and kicked him down then faded once again. Dabura stood up and looked around. Crystal then appeared in front of him and stabbed him clean. Dabura was about to spit on her until she blasted him into nothingness. Trunks laughed a bit and attacked a distracted Buu. Crystal looked over and decided to join in. When they finished Buu was on the ground. They both flew up and powered up Ki Blasts.  
  
"BURNING ATTACK!!!!"  
  
"COSMIC LIGHT HAWK WINGS ATTACK AND BURN!!!!!!!"  
  
In the end, Buu was no more and Babidi was crying. Trunks blew up the ship with Babidi still in it. Crystal watched over her father's dead body that laid peaceful in the burning sun. She blasted a hole in the ground and tosses her father's body in it. Then without a minute wasted she buried him and placed a rose upon the grave. Trunks watched and sighed as he did so. Crystal changed back into her normal state as did Trunks and they stood there in silence. Crystal looked up and wiped her tears away and smiled, then flew back to Capsule Corp. Trunks kneeled next to the grave and sighed.  
  
"Don't worry Karaimo, I'll take care of her.. believe me I will."  
  
Trunks flew back to Capsule Corp. and landed next to Crystal, who was sitting against a tree. Trunks sat himself next to her and said nothing. He sat there letting her know that he is there to make her feel better and that she isn't alone.. anymore. 


End file.
